Bret Harn
Steven Andrew Danielson (born September 25, 1985) known as his ring name, Steven Daniels is a British - American e-federation/professional wrestler on pro wrestling hiatus, formerly signed to Elite Wrestling Academy (EWA) and European Wrestling Federation (EWF). Beginning his career in small local recreational training facility at 18, his charming aspects and skillful ability escalated him to higher grounds in efficient time, receiving brief employment in former American promotion, Supreme Action Wrestling (SAW) in 2006 accomplishing in a short period of its run, a tag team title reign with Chris Anderson Jr. The Future that gave him his potential recognition and continued on to assert himself in Pro-Wrestling Federation (PWF) as a rising superstar. With a SAW Tag Team Championship and a PWF United States Championship under his belt, Steven Daniels factually owns two championship match pinfall victories over former PWF wrestler and now (EWC) iconic star, Mr. Showtime and one over the retired wrestler Calypso, both from the PWF. On the 6th of July 2009 Danielson was involved in a car explosion in India but survived and retired from wrestling but will return to wrestling in at least 18 months. Recovering from his broken neck. Early life and training Steven Andrew Danielson was born in Atlanta, Georgia. In his youth, he was made interested in the sport of professional wrestling by a family relative and favored The Rock, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels and also now Hulk Hogan. But Daniels had a laborious time coming to terms with the death of his mother that has truly affected him in a whole, especially his life. He graduated grade school in 1998 and attempted a career at the Northern College of Applied Arts and Technology in Emergency Services before something else took his interest away. In 2000, was after a brief appearance in the unsanctioned, pro-style practice of professional wrestling in the backyard that he immediately recognized his potential in which could rather be invested and promptly pursued a pro wrestling career to enhance his craft since he had prodigiously taken a helm of his sheer capabilities. It was within a public Atlanta recreation centre that adept American wrestling trainer, Chris Anderson (operated to train desired localists) where he aided Daniels to successfully accomplish that, as Damian dished out a nature and style of flasy athleticism. That's where he met his son Chris Anderson Jr forming The Future But Daniels would have issues surviving out on his own and had to put that ambition aside to avoid poverty. In 2003, he got his life back on track and joined a wrestling school in his vicinity entitled Squared circle Training while training hard in wrestling facilities. He was picked up quickly by district Independent promoter, Johnathan Devine at a significant time where he needed more talent in his sinking Independent promotion. He held the concept for Danielson to be remodeled into a superstardom package and started with giving him a "Men in Black" look with the black sunshades that worked quite well for him before Daniels was off in 2005 to the Indy scene in Blood, Sweat and Ears, working there for a year. Professional career Supreme Action Wrestling (2006) In early 2006, after being accredited by trainer, and SAW road scout Johnathan Devine to the then-new previously existing promotion that later solely based out of Atlanta known as , the management made the decision after visualizing his talent and potential to employ and heavily push him as a singles competitor and a young face while he dubbed himself "The Gladiator". In his first televised match on March 5 edition of Sunday Night SAW that was a round one match of a tournament to crown a SAW World Heavyweight Champion, he was defeated by Chris Anderson Jr who he had already befriended to consolidate the The Future stable. The Future The Future consisted of Himself, Chris Anderson Jr., and Alex Sabin (along with Ken Tanaka for a brief period before Destiny Graves replaced him) as Daniels and Anderson were paired up to form a solid tag team representing LBN due to SAW's conclusion after Damian's match with Chris Lightning at the Redemption pay-per-view that although Daniels was talented, he was not ready for a singles run yet. The faction was formed by the free-thinking creative freedom that SAW allowed as Anderson conceived the idea. On Daniels's first match against Anderson, the match weighed in on factor of the relationship of the two and whether they would remain partners after already joining forces but both had mutual sportsmanship for one another after a hard fought match that Anderson won. Daniels would slowly develop himself as an individualistic stand-out. On the March 19 edition of Sunday Night SAW, Daniels and Anderson teamed to take on the SAW Owners, Seth Major and Mike Rudd (2 Priceless) and Marshall James and Lars Braddock (Gathering of Destined Souls), (who would promptly afterwards be the primary rival group of LBN) for the SAW Tag Team Championship. After a Triple Team Tables, Ladders and Chairs match with titles suspended above, Daniels and Anderson retrieved and won the titles above to become first ever champions and bring in some success for Damian in advance of beginning what would be dominance for the group. Following this came the hellacious feud that spanned over a month between LBN and the G.O.D.S which would see them attempt to defeat and disposess the SAW Tag Team Titles from the Danielson and Anderson to no avail as the champions proved a powerful force of nature and defeated them in every challenge. When the feud blew off after it culminated at the Rising Evil pay-per-view when all members of both groups collided which LBN prevailed, Daniels and Anderson would have Rudd and Major to deal with on May 31 at the Pain Monopoly event but SAW closed before it could happen with both Daniels and Anderson and factually remaining first and last champions of the promotion. Pro-Wrestling Federation (2006) Singles Push In July 2006 after three months off in unemployment, Daniels was brought into Pro-Wrestling Federation under the same gimmick but this time broke in as some sort of a one man ego power trip and made his debut appearance on July 30 at the Point Break pay-per-view to interfere with the PWF United States Championship post-match celebration of Calypso by coming through the crowd and attacking Calypso in the ring that was highly successful enough to carry on his singles run. He also continued using his finisher, The Danielson Driver (Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker). He lost his debut against Calypso and continued the short heated feud with him, defeating him and capturing the PWF United States Championship on August 21 edition of Code Red with some assist from Chris Cross all until the blow-off on August 27 at the Full Throttle pay-per-view which Damian took on Calypso in a Ladder match and prevailed to retain the championship. He jumped straight into a semi-title-feud with then-PWF Intercontinental Champion Mr. Showtime, where the both competed in a 2 out of 3 Falls match and later a champion against champion match that Danielson both won. He soon engaged in a brief feud triangle with Nick Shaw and Showtime that concluded on September 24 at Under Siege where if either champions were pinned by Shaw they would lose their championship and if either champion pinned either, they would win their championship and a chance at the PWF World Heavyweight Championship and if they pinned Shaw, only that, which he lost. Afterwards, much ceased to happen with Damian in storylines despite his short-lived alignment with Evan Hawk to create The Aggressive before shortly, the PWF went under. Elite Wrestling Champions (First/Second Run 2007) After the Pro-Wrestling Federation folded near the conclusion of 2006 where he had significantly thrived, Steven Daniels was out of a job. But that was before the Elite Wrestling Champions took him in with same gimmick all in tact. But the promotion would suddenly diminish in May after his first match with Mike Auger that was round one of a tournament to crown an EWC Television Champion, where he achieved victory. Note: Following EWF's second folding in December 2007, EWC came back to serve sort of a spin-off to the EWF which Daniels signed to but quickly asked for a release of contract that was conferred. European Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) Danielson debuted in the EWF (that was originally the first project to PWF) on May 14, 2007, the very first show working on the Revolution brand. His first match was against Ryot when Darryl Noke attacked him with a Reality Check, causing him elimination in a Triple Threat Gauntlet Elimination match. Soon, The Future would reunite with members, Anderson and Daniels and later Tanaka which led to a short feud. But before it could have taken off, EWF folded. Return of EWF/Feud with Watts The European Wrestling Federation returned and on August 20, 2007 edition of Revolution when Chris Anderson Jr. was hospitalized from a kayfabe "legitimate" injury sustained in EWF's first run, this leaved Daniels to continue to run The Future beside "presumed friend", Ken Tanaka, who had been chosen. Soon Sebastain Morton entered the picture and while a brief feud begun between him and Tanaka, Daniels would lend the helping hand in the situation to aide his partner. It was only until a devious twist unfolded shortly on August 27 edition of Revolution which Tanaka acted to help Damian who was on the losing end in a Tables match against Morton before betraying him for egotistical reasons by hitting him with a chair and driving him through a table with help from Morton. Subsequently, he joined forces with Morton after Morton's Tables match with Daniels and proceeded to carry out the new LBN era with him. Daniels would face Tanaka after both being switched to the Mayhem brand one week later in round one of an EWF Legacy Championship Tournament that Damian lost and immediately after took time off. In his absence,Tanaka and Morton carried the LBN stable and had reigned predominant on the Mayhem brand. New members such as former Mayhem General Manager, Jason De Luca, Hayley Brooks, and Katherine Belmont soon joined them. But at Devastation Awaits 2007, Daniels returned as a masked man and took out Morton before taking out Tanaka later on that night. Anderson and Daniels would soon reunite once again as the original The Future as De Luca turned on Tanaka (who soon took time off) to join them. The EWF would soon fold once again before Danielson would get a revenge match with Tanaka. On June 2, 2008 edition of Revolution since the EWF reopened in May, Daniels made a stunning and unexpected return on the Revolution brand to rekindle the feud between him and Tanaka and stop him from winning the EWF World Heavyweight Championship in payback for his betrayal and theft of the LBN name. At Kings of Hell on June 8, Steven Daniels fought Tanaka in a San Francisco Street Fight that settled down the feud. On July 7 edition of Revolution after the main event, Liddel shockingly sided with Tanaka to reform The Future with Brooke Logan and a then-nemesis of Daniels, Adam Stone, who he feuded shortly with till the Exotic Sunset pay-per-view with Best in the Business in between for the EWF International Championship. Hostile Takeover At Exotic Sunset after Daniels's match with Best in the Business and Adam Stone, Daniels and James Draven joined forces to parttake in the beatdown of Stone before officially becoming the team known as The Hostile Takeover. Together they wrestled their first match as a team against Korrupt and Eddie Perez and picked up the victory. However, on July 28 edition of Revolution, Daniels was kayfabe injured by The Wave of the Future and placed out of action leaving his partner lonesome. Furthermore, Hostile Takeover has been reportedly disbanded as European Wrestling Federation has closed for what seems the final time. Elite Wrestling Academy (2008) On August 14, Steven Daniels signed with Elite Wrestling Academy. He competed in an EWA Roadkill Championship in the initial show of the promotion, Most Wanted but lost. He also subsequently lost a Dark match to Adam Stone. Soon after, his demoralization in the locker room conferred his release of contract that granted his hiatus on good terms with the promotion. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-Present) On January 5, 2009 he signed a 3 year deal with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the name Bret Harn. He debuted on January 8, 2009 as a young contender backstage but got into a brawl with TNA Wrestler and member of the Main event mafia and facing hiom in a match beating him with a Harn Driver the leader Sting who before they were good friends and still are outside of the ring. He quickly left TNA in February 2009 due to being forced to be involved in an assault where all the mem except from Sting would assault him causing him to quit the TNA and eventually sign with the World Wrestling Entertainment organization. World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-present) On the March 16, edition of Monday Night RAW. While Randy Orton/ The Experts Tournament Daniels partook in the Experts Tournament 2008, an annually traditional event hosted by interpromotional organization, The Experts to garner various international promotions under one roof for the sake of pure competition. Coming up short in the beginning round against WAW's Kito Magnusson, Damian was quoted backstage for saying these words after the match, "Well, The Best Damn Gladiator didn't have time to dish out his all to Magnusson when he had a hectic work schedule leading into EWF's Exotic Sunset pay-per-view but the next tournament I won't be such an easy win!" Other appearances Making very brief appearances in a handful of promotions including Total Impact Wrestling (TIW), Millenium Wrestling Alliance (MWA), Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA), World Attitude Wrestling (WaW), Wrestling Action Revolution (W.A.R), and Pro-Organized Wrestling (POW), Steven Daniels quickly departed after testing the atmospheres, claiming interest was not present. In wrestling *'Current finishing moves' **''Danielson Drive'' or **'Harn DrYver' - locks opponent's neck swings right and knocks there face do a facebuster (Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker) **''Harnanator'' - A Reverse Vertical Suplex (Reverse vertical suplex into twirling face drop) *'Former finishing moves' None *'Signature moves' **''Flashpoint'' (Exploder suplex) **''The Spin-off'' (Quick Spinning Fisherman suplex pin) **''Gladiatorial Proportions'' (Top rope missile dropkick with steel chair on fatigued opponent sitting in an unfolded steel chair) **''Kickstrike'' (Tippy-toe leg-kicking patented strikes) **''On All Fours'' (Figure "4" DDT) **''The Analysis'' - (Reverse vertical suplex into twirling face drop) **Showmanship - (Uniquely original Top rope twirling cart wheel shoulder driver) **Twilight Zone - (Mid-air twirling Senton drop otherwise known as Corkscrew splash) **Armbar **Sharpshooter ** Tiger driver ** Inverted atomic drop (before running spinning dropkick) **Snap German suplex pin **Northern lights suplex **Hurricanrana **Imploding 450° splash **630° senton **Crossbody (Over top rope) **Running Backflip Launch (Runs toward standing opponent outside ring, turns around and jumps executing a backflip over the top rope of the ring onto opponent) **Enzuiguri **Standing dropkick **Athletic knee (Press-up knee drop) *'Signature foreign object' **Steel chair (2006-2007-2008–present) **Sledge Hammer (2008–Present) *'Valets/Managers' ** Candice McDavies Danielson **Monica Wilcox *'Stable/tag team enrollments' ** The Future *'Signature taunts' **Motions around waist, points to himself with both index fingers and raises his arms. **Raises Arms And Uses Left Arm To Beat His Chest *'Signature Quotes' **"Your'e in the wrong area because when your'e with me youv'e locked horns with the Harnmister." **"I am THE man, THE athlete and THE best damn superstar!" **"I aimed for the stars, drifted among them all and became one!" **"You can like me, respect me, you could hate me and i don't care i wrestle for you people." *'Alignment' **Face *'Nicknames' **'The Athletic Diamond' **'The British Lion' **The Amazon of Atlanta *'Theme music' **'Control' by Puddle Of Mudd **Highway To Hell by AC/DC (Theme Of The Future) *'Entrance Description' The initial sounds to the hit theme “Control” by Puddle Of Mudd as the lights go blue The camera begins gliding forward slanted as wrestling action snippets of Steven Daniels mian emerges upon the screen of the set and he makes an appearance from the back in his elbow pads and red and black wrestling pants naming his aliases along the side. He is punctual and at the sharp initiation of the verse of the song with wonderful energy, enthusiasm and confident swagger in his boastful steps to accompany his girlfriend Candice down the second half of the ramp. He peers out to the crowd , gripping on with two fingers at both sides and trying to decipher the crowd as if his site were X-Ray Vision. In pretense, he sees absolutely nothing and fans his Cheer him lovers away while they cheer in sequence.He haughtily smiles and motions around waist, points to himself with both index fingers and raises his arms looking up to the air with dignity as to indicate futuristic championship success. Negative energy proceeds to wipe over the arena a white spotlight trails Daniels. Daniels. he and Candice meet at the middle of the ramp, two abreast now as they continue forward. Candice steps sexily focusing on her looks and Daniels his undivided attention on his pre-match thoughts as well as the squared circle. Meanwhile, red and black coruscation vividly shoots criss-cross over their head from the ramp-side pyro-holes. It concludes on their ring arrival as the white spotlight fades. Daniels turns off his vision and kisses Candice to wear usually unless when he performs his DanielDriver Finisher. Candice is off to ringside. He springs onto the apron near the steps, backs up and makes entry into the ring where he ascends the turnbuckle once and preps in the ring for the proceedings. Candice watches on happily from ringside, looking through X-Ray Vision. His’s entrance music that reached the chorus again fades and the video fades too as lights resume to regular exposure. Championships and accomplishments * Supreme Action Wrestling **SAW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Chris Anderson Jr. *'Pro-Wrestling Federation' **PWF United States Champion (1 time) *''' ''' **Biggest Surprise of the Week (1 time 05/26/08 - 06/02/08) **Best Segment of the Week (1 time 05/26/08 - 06/02/08) Personal life Steven Daniels has been dating his long time girlfriend, high school sweetheart and home time friend and now wife Candice Franchessica Anderson Chris Anderson Sr's Daughter and Anderson Jr's sister thus making Anderson Sr. His Traning Father and Anderson Jr. His Brother In Law! since March 2006.They had met eyes after Supreme Action Wrestling (SAW) arranged a post-Sunday Night SAW show dinner session at a Red Lobsters outset located downtown of Atlanta. It wasn't just the similar relation of middle names that mutually attracted one another, chemistry was genuinely there. They had seen eye to eye before that time as Candice's services as a Production Assistant and occasional Show Choreography Assistant of wrestlers was used. Candice and Daniels have two children together, Benjamin Frank Danielson, 10, and Sasha Candice Danielson, new-born. During the time the both of them appear on Revolution, Candice's mother, Eva would babysit the kids until the both of them returned. Candice and Danielson, however, live individually but is currently deciding on moving in together to officially start their family. Outside of wrestling, Danielson is a person who likes to ease back and watch a game of the Atlanta Hawks or British Soccer's team Chelsea FC who are 2md place in the league as he confermed his true identity. He is not the favriote star on broadcast television that people know him as, he is laid back, down to earth and can be a slightly cocky guy at times. He also takes a fascination is most kind of arts - with professional wrestling being number one conspicuously. Danielson was forced to take a 18 month hiatus from professional wrestling after being involved in a car explosion but surviving luckily thanks to 1 hour of CPR by his new wife Candice Anderson. (his long time girlfriend). Danielson married Candice on the 8th July 2009. Their honeymoon was in India. Where their car exploded while Candice was in the gas station paying with Danielson's money for gas. Danielson has invested over 20 million dollars and British pounds to homeless people. And over 40 million to his family in his will when he dies. The Shock Revelation. On January 10, 2009 Daniels confessed that only he and his family including Candice's knew about his real life colors he is an English - American as he was actually born in London, England and is a brief Supporter of Chelsea FC./ Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:1985 births Category:American characters Category:British characters